Malware is a general term commonly used to refer to malicious software (e.g., including a variety of hostile, intrusive, and/or otherwise unwanted software). Example uses of malware include disrupting computer and/or computer network operations, stealing proprietary information (e.g., confidential information, such as identity, financial, and/or intellectual property related information), and/or gaining access to private/proprietary computer systems and/or computer networks. Malware can be in the form of code, scripts, active content, and/or other software. One particular challenge in identifying and mitigating malware is that malware authors often create new malware and/or modify existing malware (e.g., using techniques such as polymorphism) to evade signature-based detection measures. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improvements to techniques for identifying and mitigating malware.